fishhooksremixxxfandomcom-20200213-history
Bea
Bea Goldfishberg is an overly dramatic goldfish. Her best friends are Milo and Oscar. Her other friends include Shellsea, Clamantha, Koi, Finberley, and Esmargot. She is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Goldfishberg. To many other male fish, she is very pretty as shown when she was doing all that dating ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). She was crowned queen of the dance ("Queen Bea"). Personality Her lifelong dream is to become a famous actress. She screams very often which is a reason why she is very overly dramatic. She doesn't like it when people don't let her do her act or when people don't say their lines. She pretty much thinks all that boys like, for their birthday, is extra strength deodorant. She thinks she is too talented to be punched ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus") She always makes time for her friends and does things so they will make someone else feel good and make it work out for her also. She liked the colors purple and white because they are "so her colors" and that she liked football ("Underwater Boy"). She and her friends love to dance ("Fish Sleepover Party") also she likes playing video games with Milo and Oscar ("Two Clams in Love"). Relationships Oscar Oscar has a crush on Bea. However, she doesn't seem to notice although it is obviously shown in several episodes of the series. There are small hints that she may be able to harbor romantic feelings for him such as in "Funny Fish" where after hearing Oscar's confession tells him that it was stupid of him and that she preferred him the way he is. In "Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" when Oscar tries to convince her to stay in high school and says he'll miss her; her friends erupt into "aww's" and her eyes appear to be tearing up a little. The only time she seemed to be very worried about Oscar (at least more than in other episodes where she isn't too concerned) is "The Dark Side of the Fish" where when Milo sneaks into the gym (disguised as a volleyball) tells her about Oscar's initiation and how they'll lose him forever and says "We have to do something!" when Milo replies "Like what?" she gets very serious and says "Something..." and spikes Milo hard enough that he flies across the room and shatters a window. When the two pay off Randy after Milo takes a loan from him he can't pay; the two take on somewhat parental roles throughout the episode telling Milo to go get a job and pay both of them back. At one point Oscar (at the end of a scolding he gave Milo) actually grabbed Bea's fin, which for a moment she didn't even mind or consider out of the norm, until Oscar blushed madly and she realized what was going on and she let go awkwardly ("Dollars and Fish"). When the two genders compete for "Best Float" insted of kicking Oscar out of the girl's base (something she did to Steve Jackson) she and the girls convice him to take up crocheting to help them and later on when the floats are about to crash; after telling the girl's to abandon ship she quickly forces Oscar off and follows him after ("Fish Floaters"). When Clamantha began to chase Oscar again one day during shop class Bea mentioned how at one point she used to think that Clamantha's crush was cute at one point but was now just sad, later when Oscar complained about her she tried to help him calm down by saying that he was safe with them in his and Milo's tank (until Clamantha showed up scaring her and making her swim downstairs quickly). She later helped with typing up things for "Webster" to say, gave Oscar a beat when he sang about being free, and supported Oscar along with Milo at the end of the episode by helping him cheer Clamantha up ("Two Clams in Love"). Milo Milo and Bea are really good friends. They are together most of the time. Mostly, they are together because of Oscar's possible actions. They were there to be there for Oscar when he turned Goth( "The Dark Side of the Fish") and helped him cheer up Clamantha ("Two Clams in Love"). Other times it seems that mostly he spends time with Bea alongside Oscar unless Oscar can't make it ("Big Fish"). Background Information * Bea's red hair and orange and white stripes are similar to the red hair and the orange and white striped shirt of Phineas from Phineas and Ferb. It is unknown if this was intentional. * Bea has had many boyfriends such as Hugh Edminson, Bo Gregory, and James Sardine ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). * Bea has two stars on her headband (only seen when she's facing toward you). * Her last name is a pun on "Goldfish" and "Goldberg".